Performance management tools are software applications that evaluate the performances of entities to ensure that operational goals are being met in an efficient manner. In some examples, the entities may include networks, such as a wireless carrier network that delivers mobile communication services to end users. In other examples, the entities may include systems, such as a utility system that delivers a utility service to commercial and residential customers. Performance management tools may be used to detect and diagnose entity performance problems so that an expected level of service is maintained. A performance management tool may monitor multiple sets of performance metrics, such as end user metrics and resource metrics. End user metrics may measure the performances experienced by end users of an entity. Resource metrics may measure computational or other resources used by an entity under a work load, in order to identify resource inadequacies and performance bottlenecks. Accordingly, performance management tools may generate key performance indicators (KPIs) based on the monitored performance metrics.
However, conventional performance management tools are designed to generate KPIs upon end user request rather than in a continuous manner. As a result, the generation of critical KPIs may take anywhere from several minutes to many hours. These time lags may hinder the ability of a requesting party to respond in a timely manner to performance problems that affect mission critical entity components and services. Such loss of time in responding to performance problems may result in an inability to provide a guaranteed level of service or a guaranteed level of user experience, which may result in a loss of revenue, customer base, and business reputation.